Beli Baju Ala SasuNaru
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: Kejadian 'unik' yang terjadi di kamar pas sebuah mall. SasuNaru.YAOI. Lemon. Don't like dont read. Fict Rate M pertama


**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**(Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya)**

**Warnings:**

Rate M, YAOI, Lemon, Rape, OOC dkk

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san :D**

Siang hari di Mall Konoha City

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berjalan beriringan mengitari mal tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat sangat serasi hingga membuat berpuluh pasang mata sangat iri melihat mereka.

Kedua pemuda itu mempunyai ciri-ciri yang sangat bertolak belakang. Pemuda yang pertama memiliki ciri-ciri yaitu rambut berwarna pirang, kulit tan eksotis, tiga buah garis yang berada di pipinya dan sifatnya yang ceria juga hiperaktif sebut saja dia Naruto.

Sedangkan pemuda yang sedang bersamanya itu memiliki rambut yang seperti pantat ayam, kulit putih bak porselin dan sifatnya yang cenderung dingin. Namun pemuda yang satu ini sangatlah tampan hingga membuat dari perempuan maupun laki-laki sampai yang tua mengidolakannya Sebut saja dia Sasuke.

"Teme.. Aku capek berkeliling terus. Kita duduk dulu yaa." Ujar si rambut pirang

"Tidak bisa Dobe. Kau yang mengajakku ke sini. Baru juga nyampe sudah mau istirahat." Jawab Sasuke

"Tapi Teme… Aku lapar."

"Aku tidak lapar Dobe."

"Tapiii Teme…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Bukankah kau mencari baju buat pesta nanti malam Dobe."

"Iya juga sih. Tapi kan mencari baju itu gampang Teme."

"Gampang katamu. Liat tuh ke sana!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke segerombolan orang yang sedang memilih baju sambil berdesak-desakkan membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mengiyakan perintah Sasuke

"Hehehe. Baiklah kita ke sana. Tapi habis itu makan yaa." Ucap Naruto

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lalu menarik Naruto untuk ikut-ikut berdesakkan dengan orang-orang itu yang sedang memilih baju

"Aduhhh Temeee. Ses.. Sakkk." Keluh Naruto

"Cepat cari Dobe. Habis itu baru kau coba di ruang itu." Ujar Sasuke

"Temee." Panggil Naruto

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak bisa memilih baju." Kata Naruto

Sasuke sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Ya sudah. Kau pergi ke ruang itu nanti aku yang memilihkan baju yang cocok untukmu." Perintah Sasuke

"Oke." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ruang yang di tunjuk oleh Sasuke

**.**

**.**

Ruangan yang sangatlah sempit itu terlihat dua orang pemuda yang berada di dalamnya. Sedang apakah mereka? Mari kita lihat dengan seksama

"Nee Teme. Kau keluar saja ya. Sempit sekali di sini." Ujar Naruto

"Tidak bisa Dobe. Di luar juga sama saja. Mending di sini saja." Tolak Sasuke

"Tapi Teme. Aku kan mau mencoba baju ini." Perlahan Naruto membuka bajunya

"Mau ku bantu Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum

"Dasar Teme mesum." Kata Naruto malu

"Hn." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke dinding membuat gerakan Naruto berhenti. Bibirnya mengunci bibir Naruto

"Ngghhhh. Sas…Sasuke.." Gumam Naruto di antara ciuman

Bibir Naruto di lumat oleh bibir Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya bermain dengan lincah dengan bibir Naruto. Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto untuk meminta izin memasuki mulut Naruto. Naruto pun membuka mulutnya. Sasuke tidak membuang kesempatan 'emas' itu langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling menautkan lidahnya dan saling menekan satu sama lainnya. Naruto mulai kehilangan kendalinya, memegang bagian belakang kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai tidak ada jeda sedikit pun untuk bernafas.

"Sa.. Sasuke…" desah Naruto pelan dan membuat sang Uchiha bungsu ini semakin bernafsu.

Kedua tangan Naruto di tahan di atas kepalanya oleh sebelah tangan Sasuke sedangkan tangan Sasuke yang satunya menjamah tubuh Naruto. Kaki kanan Sasuke berada di antara kaki Naruto dan bergesekan dengan selangkangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendesah hebat

Setelah puas dengan bibir Naruto, bibir Sasuke berpindah ke telinga Naruto. Di jilatnya telinga Naruto lalu turun ke leher Naruto. Dia menjilat dan mengecup leher sang Namikaze. Dan secara perlahan, dia menghisapnya dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat Naruto berteriak dan meremas rambut ravennya.

Sasuke memandangi hasil karyanya. Sebuah tanda kissmark yang dia buat hanya untuk Naruto agar semua tahu Naruto adalah miliknya lalu pandangannya beralih ke mata sapphire milik Naruto yang setengah tertutup.

"Sa…su…ke.." gumam Naruto

"Naruto." Diciumnya lagi bibir ranum itu lalu membuka baju Naruto. Kemudian tangannya beralih pada dua buah tonjolan yang berada di dada Naruto memelintir dua buah tonjolan tersebut. Sasuke pun menghisap dua buah tonjolan itu membuat Naruto semakim mendesah hebat.

Tangan Sasuke beralih ke selangkangan Naruto lalu dia membuka resleting celana Naruto. Sekarang tubuh Naruto nyaris polos tanpa pakaian yang tersisa hanyalah boxer bergambar rubah yang dia pakai. Melihat tubuh polos Naruto, Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Sa…Sasuke… Ja..ngan! Akhhhh…" desah Naruto saat Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremas 'adik' sang Namikaze

"Engghhh….. Akhh!" Desah Naruto lagi saat Sasuke mempercepat gerakkannya meremas kejantanan Naruto hingga menegang.

Perlahan Sasuke melepas boxer milik Naruto dan mengeluarkan 'adiknya' Naruto. Dielusnya ujung kejantanan itu yang sudah mulai memerah. Di remasnya dengan cepat membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Sasuke mencium kembali bibir Naruto, menjilat bibir bawah Naruto meminta 'akses' ke dalam mulut Naruto. Dengan senang hati, Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Te…Me…" desah Naruto yang berada di bawah Sasuke

"Kau curang." Gumam Naruto

Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto, mulai melepas semua pakaiannya dengan cepat dan sukses membuat Naruto kaget melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah tegak dengan sempurna

Sasuke pun terduduk. Wajahnya berhadapan dengan kejantanan Naruto yang sudah tegak. Dan, dia pun memasukkan kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengemut dan menjilat kejantanan Naruto dengan lidahnya yang terlatih itu. Sehingga membuat Naruto mendesah perlahan sambil memegang rambut raven Sasuke lalu menjambaknya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh… Sasuke…" Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi memuntahkan cairan spermanya di dalam mulut Sasuke kemudian di telan langsung oleh Sasuke

"Cairanmu manis Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menjilat bibirnya dan menyeringai mesum

Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto hingga Naruto harus berhadapan dengan dinding. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menjilat jari-jari Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasuke memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman dan membuat Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Lalu, Sasuke meremas kejantanan Naruto lagi agar kembali menegang sambil memasukkan dua jarinya yang lain membentuk gerakan zig-zag untuk melebarkan lubang Naruto.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam lubang Naruto mencari titik yang membuat Naruto mendesah keras. Setelah menemukan titik prostat Naruto, dia mengeluarkan jarinya kemudian menyiapkan kejantannya di lubang Naruto.

"Naruto. Aku akan memulainya." Kata Sasuke

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Dengan sekali dorongan, Sasuke memasukkan kejantannya jauh di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Setelah Naruto sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke di dalamnya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya . Sasuke pun mulai bergerak maju mundur. Sedangkan tangan satunya memijat kejantanan Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendesah semakin keras.

"Nghhhh… Naruto." Desah Sasuke

"Sa… Suke."

Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat membuat Naruto terus mendesah dan membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu.

"Jangan berhenti Sasuke…. Nghhh."

"As your wish." Membuat Sasuke menyeringai

Setelah melakukan beberapa kali dorongan, dapat di rasakan oleh Sasuke cairan hangat miliknya menyembur keluar di dalam diri Naruto yang bersamaan dengan cairan hangat milik Naruto yang membasahi tangan Sasuke. Mereka pun berteriak keras menyebut namanya masing-masing.

"SASUKEEEE."

"NARUTOOO."

Sasuke mengelurkan kejantannya dari lubang Naruto dan mereka berdua jatuh terduduk di lantai. Nafasnya yang masih memburu, keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya. .Sasuke menjilat cairan sperma Naruto yang berada di tangannya. Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan mencium kening Naruto.

"Teme. Kita bisa kena marah ini." Gumam Naruto pelan

"Itu bisa di urus nanti Dobe." Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir Sasuke.

Mereka pun melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya dan sukses membuat author yang sedang mengintip aktivitas mereka pingsan di tempat.

**THE END**


End file.
